The Extremely Intimate Closure
by lovepass77
Summary: This is one shot fic based on my new favorite SHAMY scene in 7x23 Love Spell Potential where Sheldon and Amy begin an erotic game of Dungeons and Dragons after their characters in the game have been put under a love spell. I loved that scene so much I decided to write my own fun little ending to that scene so they can get some closure and we can find out who wins in the end.


**Title:** **The Extremely Intimate Closure **

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating:** M - for sexual content including role playing and kinky sex talk

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary**: **This is one shot fic based on my new favorite SHAMY scene in 7x23 Love Spell Potential where Sheldon and Amy begin an erotic game of Dungeons and Dragons after their characters in the game have been put under a love spell. I loved that scene so much I decided to write my own fun little ending to that scene so they can get some closure and we can find out who wins in the end. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CBS and Chuck Lorre.

* * *

Sheldon scoots slightly closer to Amy on his bed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but for me what _WE_ have is…extremely intimate."

Amy sighs, feeling extremely sexually frustrated, but still she tries to be supportive of his feelings and be honest about her own desires.

"I guess I know that. It's just a part of me wants more."

"MORE!? I mean… look at us! It's only been three years and we're already in bed together."

Amy stares at Sheldon for a moment then she finally cracks a generous smile.

"Come on, let's go back out there."

Amy gets up off Sheldon's bed ready to leave the room and return to the living room to face their friends. But, Sheldon touches her arm. He remains on the bed and looks into her eyes.

"No, hold on."

She sits back down and stares at him.

"My Elvin magic user and your half orc warrior did have a love spell casted on them. We wouldn't really be playing the game right if we did not see that through."

Amy stares at Sheldon slightly puzzled, but politely replies.

"Okay."

So Sheldon stands up, walks over to his dresser and grabs a tiny black bag with a Dungeons and Dragons die inside of it. He picks up a book too then he sits back down on the bed next to Amy willing to play with her and give her what she desperately craves right now.

"I believe that we just killed a dragon! While the others pillage the corpse, I lead you to a secluded area where I attempt to remove your leather armor."

He confidently rolls the small green die in his hand and drops it down on top of his book choosing to accept whatever the outcome may be. They both look at the die.

"It comes off," Sheldon says.

Amy gasps out loud with excitement and puts her fingers up to her mouth.

"What do you do?" he asks. She blushes as she realizes what he is trying to do for her.

"IIIIIIIII... kiss you... on the lips."

He nods his head indicating that her response is a good one then he rolls the die again.

"I kiss you back... on the lips as well. Your turn."

"I...I remove your armor. What do you do?"

"I…I erotically caress your..." There's a pause as he rolls and looks down at the dice. "…Nose."

"KEEP ROLLING'!" Amy exclaims with an impatient frown.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Leonard and Penny walk up to Sheldon's door. They both feel bad for making Amy so uncomfortable earlier so they knock on the door and Leonard says, "Hey! Are you guys okay? You've been in there a while."

Sheldon replies, "We're fine, thank you!"

Penny continues with "Okay, we just want to say we feel …REALLY bad about…."

Her apology is suddenly cut off by Amy yelling, "GO AWAY! SHELDON IS NIBBLING ON MY..." She rolls the die.

"14! YES!"

Sheldon politely smiles at her enthusiasm. He is glad Amy is enjoying D&D so much. He picks up the die again ready for another roll, but Amy stops him by touching his hand.

"Sheldon, wait. I just want you to know that… it means a lot to me that you're willing to play this game with me."

"You're welcome, Amy."

"And, I really like it when you called me your girl earlier in front of all your friends. I want to keep being your girl forever and I want to keep playing, but I need to go use your bathroom."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead, I'll wait."

She grins then quickly stands up and heads out the door. Amy takes one last look at Sheldon's handsome face before exiting the room. Leonard comes out of his bedroom with the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in his hand. He wants to cuddle up on his couch with Penny and watch it along with Howard and Bernadette. But, Amy stops Leonard in the hallway when she sees him.

"HEY! Oh good, you're here. Now… I need you to LEAVE!"

Leonard wrinkles his brow and frowns at Amy.

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you that. Its private, just go Leonard. This is turning into a...uh special night for me and Sheldon. So I'd really appreciate if we could have the apartment to ourselves…Pllllleeeeeeeassse!"

He stares at her befuddled a bit, Leonard looks at Sheldon's door wondering if what he and Penny heard earlier between Sheldon and Amy is becoming more serious than he thought!

"Uh…okay I guess we can go over to Penny's apartment and watch."

"Oh thank you! Thanks Lenny!"

Amy surprises him with a super tight hug that knocks the air right out of him. He pulls out his inhaler and takes a quick puff.

"Yeah...you're welcome."

"NOW GO! And don't say anything to the others about this okay. I'm not sure what's going to happen, and I don't want anyone getting their hopes up."

"Alright, Amy. You two have a...uh good night…or you know whatever."

She pushes him towards the living room then Amy runs into the bathroom to do her business.

Leonard shakes his head still shocked that Amy and Sheldon are taking their "gaming" so seriously all of a sudden. He nervously looks at Penny who is now sitting in Sheldon's spot on the couch even though she knows she is not supposed to be doing that.

"Okay, so I got season two, but we're going to have to watch it over at your place."

"Awww…why? Your TV is so much bigger than mine."

"Uh…well yeah, but you have lots more wine at your place right?"

"I do, but what about the game? Are we going to finish it or not? Are Sheldon and Amy ever coming out of there?"

Leonard stares back at her not sure what to say at all.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Howard the dungeon master steps in with his own impression of Anthony Hopkins as a giant mystical mushroom troll.

"THIS MISSION IF YOU…CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT…INVOLVES THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE MIGHTY SHELDOR AND HIS HALF ORC WARRIOR PRINCESS! SHALL WE SAVE THEM FROM THE FIERSOME CANNIBALLISTIC TROLL READY TO DEVOUR THEIR LIVERS WITH FAVA BEANS AND A NICE BOTTLE OF CHIANTI?"

Howard makes a disturbing slurpy sound with his tongue between his teeth like Sir Anthony Hopkins does in his popular film role as Hannibal Lector.

Penny giggles delighted by Howard's great impression and because she is already half drunk, but Leonard frowns knowing he needs to get them to leave so Sheldon and Amy can have some privacy.

"Look, let's just take a rain check on D&D and go over to Penny's. Sheldon and Amy don't want to play anymore so we can go just watch Buffy instead."

Howard sighs sadly wishing he could play Dungeon Master a little while longer.

"Fine, but only if you admit that I'm a much better Dungeon Master than you!"

Leonard rolls his eyes and nods his head in agreement just to get Howard to shut up and leave.

"Yeah, you're the best Howard better than me, now come on. Let's go!

Howard grins at Leonard as the girls stand up and walk out the door first. Penny lets them all into her place and pops open a bottle of Chianti for the four of them to drink. She ends up drinking most of it herself and passing out on Leonard's lap halfway through the third episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season two. Bernadette sits on Howard's lap in the chair and nibbles his ear playfully until it's time to go home.

* * *

While Amy is in the bathroom she starts fondling herself as she looks into the mirror pretending to be a half orc warrior princess. Sheldon is her sexy Elvin hero and he rides up to her on a horse as she fantasizes about the two of them together. Amy removes her cardigan sweater and unsnaps her brassiere. She imagines Sheldon nibbling on her nipple. Amy pinches her right nipple in between two of her fingers and bites her lower lip.

The secluded area where she and Sheldon escaped too is covered in soft billowy green grass and is right next to a beautiful mountain ridge with a cascading waterfall. Amy turns on the showerhead in the bathroom and lets the water run pretending it's the waterfall. She closes her eyes and pictures Sheldon leading her towards it. He removes her armor and tosses it aside then Sheldon softly caresses her face as she leans in to suckle his lips. Her pulsating clit screams to her for attention so she runs her hand down her thigh, yanks up her skirt then hoists her leg up on the side of the tub pretending it's a big boulder by the side of the waterfall in her fantasy.

Amy can't take it anymore; she desperately wants Sheldon to join in on her fantasy for real so when she hears her friends exiting the apartment she prepares to go get him. She splashes lots of cold water on her face, fixes her skirt and only partially re-buttons her blouse.

She leaves her cardigan off and her bra in the bathroom so that when she returns to his room Sheldon will be able to see her breasts peeking out through the top of her blouse. Amy leaves the water running in the tub and puts the stopper in so it will fill up with water then she returns to Sheldon's room.

"Now where were we!?"

"It was my turn to roll again." He replies.

"Yes, that's right. What are you going to do to me next, lover boy?"

Sheldon wrinkles his face up a bit surprised by her use of the words "lover boy" but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he thinks of something new to do.

"Well I was nibbling on your nipple, so I guess now I can kiss your…."

Amy sits back down on his bed this time much closer to Sheldon than she sat before very much anticipating what number the die will land on. It lands on the number fifteen.

"….Navel."

"While you kiss my navel, I gently run my fingers through your long wavy hair."

"Long wavy hair?"

"Yes. In the game I imagine you with long hair. You have a horse too."

"A…a…horse? But, Amy I'm scared of horses."

"It's only a game Sheldon, so you don't have anything to fear. You're a brave hero remember."

"Yes, well if it's just for the game then I suppose a horse is acceptable. But, no birds…I drawn the line at birds!"

Amy tries hard not to giggle at him for being afraid of birds. She simply nods her head in reply.

"Okay, so after you finish kissing my navel we lay down on the grass so you can…."

She rolls the die and this time it lands on the number eighteen.

"You rub my nipple and kiss my tender flesh Sheldon."

"Okay."

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Do you like touching and kissing me all over… in the game?"

"Well I don't know. Let me roll and see."

He rolls the die and stares at it with a perplexed expression. Amy frowns not sure what this means.

"According to this, I do!"

Amy's frown turns upside down and she can't contain her glee. She leans over and hugs Sheldon.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaims with happiness.

"Amy, stop! You're doing… IT… again!"

"I know. I'm sorry I just can't help it. I know to you this is only a game, but…but for me it means so much more. I love being intimate with you!"

She lets Sheldon go and looks into his eyes to study his expression. He stares back at her not sure how to respond. He decides to choose the safest reply he can think of.

"It's your turn again."

"Okay."

She grabs the die only this time Amy decides to change things up.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Amy stands up and walks back out into the hallway. Sheldon frowns, but follows her anyway wondering if perhaps she is tired of playing. They go into the bathroom together and Amy starts taking off her clothes.

"Amy!? What are we doing in here?"

"Let's finish the game here. I believe it's my turn again right?"

"Ummmm…."

Sheldon stares at her nervously as she rolls the die around in her hand then drops it down on the toilet lid to see where it lands.

"We were lying on the grass without any armor on and you were kissing me beside a beautiful mountainside waterfall. Now I've gotten up to take a dip in the hot springs and wash off all the grass and dirt….do you follow me in?"

Amy continues unbuttoning her blouse. She tosses it on the floor revealing her breasts to him.

"Amy, what are you doing!?"

"I'm playing the game…it's your turn."

"But, I've never played Dungeons and Dragons in the bathroom before?"

"Yeah, well you never played with a girl before either sometimes switching things up works out for the best like when they switched Ed Norton for Mark Ruffallo in the Avengers?"

He rolls his eyes a bit and sighs exasperated. He wonders if Leonard told her to say that to him just to get him to go along with this insanity.

"Okay, yes! Its true! I did like Mark Ruffallo as the Hulk in the Avengers and Zachary Quinto as Spock, but that's it. Gee whiz, Amy those were just movies not real life."

"Yeah, and we're only playing a game Sheldon. All you have to do is keep rolling to win. I'll do the rest."

"But, if it's just a game then why are you taking your clothes off?"

"It's no big deal. You've seen me naked before. When you thought I was sick remember you gave me a sponge bath without a problem."

"Yeah, except now you're not sick…Are you!?"

He steps back a bit worried he might catch something if she is sick.

"No Sheldon I'm not. I just want to take a bath and finish our game. If it makes you more comfortable I can draw the curtain. Don't you want some closure?"

"Yes, I want it, you know I do! It's just well I'm not sure I'm ready for… this much…uh… intimacy yet Amy."

The fact that he uses the word "yet" sends warm and fuzzy feelings all through Amy. She is also happy that although this change of location is making him uncomfortable he isn't running out on her either.

"Okay then lets finish this game up quick. All you have to do to end it properly and win is to make me come."

He stares back confused by her words.

"Come where?"

She salaciously grins at him for asking such an innocent question. She gives him a not so innocent answer by placing a finger on top of her vagina to draw his attention to that area.

"Right here. This is where the game ends Sheldon. If you can give me an orgasm then its game over and you win."

"But…I…I don't know how to do that Amy."

"Just keep rolling. You tell me what the die says to do next and I'll do the rest."

Sheldon feels very uncomfortable with this turn of events in their little game, and yet he can't bring himself to quit either. His desperate need for closure makes him feel a frustrating urge build under his skin. Just like a few weeks ago when Amy erased their tic tac toe game before he could put down his last O he really wants to win and finish at all cost.

All those tasks she wouldn't let him finish drove him crazy, but the orgasmic like pleasure he felt from finally finishing everything was a high unlike any other he has ever experienced. He wants to feel that satisfaction again so Sheldon takes a deep breath to calm his growing nerves. Then he looks at Amy with a confident expression on his face. He walks back over to the bathroom door and closes it shut.

"Okay, girlfriend…game on!"

Amy smiles. She feels almost ready to burst just hearing him agree to continue playing this intimacy game with her. She quickly removes her shoes, skirt, stockings and panties all without saying a word. Sheldon turns around to give her some privacy, but he can't help himself. He glances over his shoulder to get just a quick peek at her.

He feels his body starting to heat up and tingle when he looks at her, but Sheldon assumes this is happening because of his compulsive need to win the game instead of interpreting it as sexual arousal. Amy however properly interprets the way she is feeling about him for what it is and she can't wait to finish the game. She steps back into to the tub and dips her feet into the hot water. Amy closes the curtain so that all Sheldon can see is the silhouette of her naked body behind it.

Sheldon sits down on top of the toilet seat and then he grabs a magazine from a small magazine rack by the trash can. He places it on his lap and then prepares to roll the die again and drop it onto the magazine.

"You have just entered the hot spring so I sit by the edge of the water and watch you…."

He looks down at the die.

"…Thirteen!"

Amy grins behind the curtain because she knows what that means. She erotically caresses her own skin and places her head back against the wall of his tub. Amy softly begins to moan as she touches her body.

"I caress myself coaxing you to want to touch me. But, instead of touching me, I ask you to touch yourself while I wash up in the hot springs"

"Okay, so your touching yourself and I'm touching myself on the…."

Sheldon rolls the die again. It lands on the number ten.

"uh…Forehead."

"KEEP ROLLING!" she shouts back.

He picks up the die and throws it down again.

"Fourteen!"

Amy smiles at that number and does what fate suggests she do. She fondles her breasts and pinches her nipples hard pretending its him doing it. The squeals and moans that escape her lips make Sheldon's entire body shiver. He can see her engorged shadow and it arouses him all over. He rolls again and tries his best not to get overly excited.

"Seventeen!"

"Oh yeah baby! Talk dirty to me. Keep rolling!"

And again he rolls…

"Twelve!"

"Good, oooo…I like that. Keep rolling!"

And again he rolls…

"Seventeen again!"

"Mmmmm….yes! KEEP ROLLING!"

Sheldon rolls the die again.

"Eighteen!"

"Ooooh yes! Roll again!"

"Nineteen!"

"DON'T STOP! ALMOST THERE. ALMOST THERE!"

They both pant loudly with excitement and anticipation. Amy gropes herself profusely and rubs her pleasure button with two fingers. She whispers "Oh Sheldon" and then yells out to him.

"KEEP ROLLING!"

He rolls again and then yells back…."SEVEN!"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! OH YES! Ooooooooooo…"

He listens as Amy explodes with ecstasy touching herself behind the curtain. Sheldon isn't exactly sure what just happened, but he thinks he might have won the game.

"Amy?"

She reopens her eyes and gasps for air barely able to speak after having such a powerful orgasm.

"Con...Congratulations…you..you did it."

"YEAH I WIN!"

He stands up excited and pumps his fist in the air like he always does when he wins a game. He can feel all the frustrating tension inside of his body disappear as the joy of victory over takes his mind. Amy washes her hands with soap then rinses herself off by turning on the shower to cool down. She rinses off while Sheldon grabs a towel off the towel rack. He waits for her to turn off the water again then he pulls back the shower curtain and smiles at Amy.

"That was fun! I'm pretty good at this game. We'll have to play again sometime."

She takes the towel from him and wraps it around her naked body. Amy nods her head and smiles.

"Definitely!"

**_The End._**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoyed the game. **


End file.
